Deputy Prime Minister of Craftia
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Incumbent' Catherine Barikirta since 30 May 2074 |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Style | width="50%" align="left"|The Honourable |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Appointer | width="50%" align="left"|President of Craftia on the recommendation of the Prime Minister |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Term length | width="50%" align="left"|No set term |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Formation | width="50%" align="left"|1 January 1987 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Inaugural holder | width="50%" align="left"|Brad King |} The Deputy Prime Minister of Craftia is the second-most senior officer in the Government of Craftia. The current Deputy Prime Minister of Craftia is Catherine Barikirta of the National United Party, since 30 May 2074. She is the first woman to serve as Deputy Prime Minister under a female Prime Minister. In practice, the office is usually held by the deputy leader of the main party in government, or historically the leader of a junior coalition partner (although this faded out of practice in recent times). Eight Deputy Prime Ministers have later became Prime Ministers (Marcus Pierce, Alexander Lee, Steve Bergensten, Alejandro McKay, Kevin Abbott, Mel Queanbeyan, Isaac Gray and Natalie Wang-Lee), while an additional two (Jim McIntyre and Oliver Hen-Ji) served as Prime Minister (or equivalent) prior to their appointment as Deputy Prime Minister. Only five Deputy Prime Ministers have held the office for more than a single term (three years) – Louise Johnston, Lyon Borton, Natalie Wang-Lee, Peter Hannon and John Hammond. List of Deputy Prime Ministers of Craftia } | rowspan="3"|Charles |- ! | David Scotts (1954–2015) | | 10 November 1988 | 23 December 1988 |- ! | Brad King (1942–2029) | | 24 December 1988 | 1 January 1990 |- ! | Jim McIntyre (1921–2014) | | 2 January 1990 | 17 September 1990 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Stevenson |- ! | Marcus Pierce (1949–2033) | | 18 September 1990 | 30 December 1990 |- ! | William Johnson (1951–2040) | | 31 December 1990 | 3 September 1992 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Pierce |- ! | Alexander Lee (1951–2040) | | 4 September 1992 | 25 September 1995 |- ! | Jonathan Johnson (1943–2031) | | 26 September 1995 | 14 September 1998 | | McDonald |- ! | C.C. Kellyson (1924–1999) | | 15 September 1998 | 5 February 1999† | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|A. Lee |- ! | James Traves (1960–2045) | | 6 February 1999 | 30 September 2001 |- ! | Steve Bergensten (1929–2012) | | 1 October 2001 | 21 May 2002 | | Herbert |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Lyon Borton (1957–2036) | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|22 May 2002 | rowspan="3"|22 October 2009 | | Bergensten |- | | Dellfield |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Barris |- ! | Joe Bergensten (1955–2042) | | 23 October 2009 | 12 September 2010 |- ! | Franklin Yagah (1949–2028) | | 13 September 2010 | 19 September 2013 |- ! | Andrew Eslas (1969–2067) | | 20 September 2013 | 15 September 2016 | | Ching |- ! | Bill Zealand (1975–2031) | | 16 September 2016 | 9 September 2019 | | Hen-Ji |- ! | Alejandro McKay (1970–) | | 10 September 2019 | 15 July 2020 | | R. Leonard |- ! | Peter Hannon (1962–2043) | | 16 July 2020 | 9 February 2025 | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|McKay |- ! | Eugene Kelly (1974–2049) | | 10 February 2025 | 14 September 2025 |- ! | Dana Chippendale (1990–2061) | | 15 September 2025 | 8 September 2028 |- ! | Owen Steele (1979–) | | 9 September 2028 | 19 September 2031 | | Hunter |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Kevin Abbott (1990–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|20 September 2031 | rowspan="2"|27 August 2034 | | Nguyen |- | | Crestson |- ! | Oliver Hen-Ji (1957–2058) | | 28 August 2034 | 17 September 2035 | | T. Lee |- ! | Bobby Trent (1984–) | | 18 September 2035 | 18 September 2037 | | Jones |- ! | Jon Johnston (2000–) | | 19 September 2037 | 2 September 2040 | | Yuss |- ! | Louise Johnston (2004–) | | 3 September 2040 | 17 September 2049 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Abbott |- ! | Anthony Rudd (1993–2071) | | 18 September 2049 | 7 October 2050 |- ! | Mel Queanbeyan (2005–) | | 8 September 2050 | 23 June 2051 | | V. Leonard |- ! | John Hammond (1991–) | | 24 June 2051 | 20 September 2055 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|M. Queanbeyan |- ! | Kevin Lanyard (2010–) | | 21 September 2055 | 17 September 2058 |- ! | Isaac Gray (2026–) | | 18 September 2058 | 22 September 2061 | | Wibowus |- ! | Wong Kwan Ye (2014–) | | 23 September 2061 | 31 August 2064 | | Gray |- ! | Hubert Tran (2003–) | | 1 September 2064 | 15 June 2067 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|R. Queanbeyan |- ! | Barry Barnsworth (2017–) | | 16 June 2067 | 5 September 2067 |- ! | Natalie Wang-Lee (2024–) | | 20 September 2070 | 29 May 2074 | | Terrys |- ! | Catherine Barikirta (2031–) | | 30 May 2074 | Incumbent | | Wang-Lee |}